Duelo intergaláctico
by Bran the Warg
Summary: Yugi y sus amigos han nacido durante el Imperio Galáctico, todo sale mal cuando hacen tratos con los Hutt. Todo parece perdido sin embargo aparecen dos personajes para salvar el día.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son de mi propiedad las franquicias de _Star Wars_ ni _Yu-Gi-Oh!,_ como tampoco lo son los derechos de autor en general o cualquier mercancía que de ellas se deriven. El propósito del siguiente relato es, mera y únicamente, el entretenimiento y de ninguna manera fue hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

Mi nombre es Yugi Motou, yo vivía en el planeta Corelia junto amistad amigos Tea,Tristán y Joey corrí muchas aventuras en nuestro planeta natal de Corelia, nuestros padres trabajaban en una de las tantas plantas de ensamblaje de naves espaciales de Kaiba Corp. mientras que nosotros íbamos a la escuela y por la tarde solíamos frecuentar clubes clandestinos de duelo de monstruos, en si jugar _Duelo de monstruos_ no es ilegal, pero apostar en ellos, sí.

Nuestras apuestas eventualmente nos metieron en problemas; resulta que una vez mientras hacíamos nuestros duelos, salió un hutt llamado Ziro —¡Felicidades Yugi Motou!— su voz aguda y arrogante resulta molesta —Tus habilidades me serán de utilidad en Nal Hutta, serás mi campeón y ganaras muchos créditos— Joey regresaba con dos bolsas de cuero en cada mano llenas de créditos, la sonrisa que traía no rivalizaba en tamaño con la del Hutt pero era mucho más sincera —¿Qué sucede, por qué están tan serios todos?— Tea le contesto —El hutt quiere que Yugi se vaya a su planeta a ser su campeón en los duelos de monstruos— Joey se confundió —¿Por qué Yugi se iría, si aquí ganamos hasta 6,000 créditos cada vez que venimos?— Ziro río por todo lo alto —Porque yo soy Ziro del clan de los Hutt y a donde pienso llevar podrá ganar millones cada noche. C-203, acompaña a mi campeón y su séquito a mi transporte personal y dile a mi chofer que los lleve con Ma'Ak Ventress, los veré allá en un momento—


	2. Reunión en El valle del contrabandista

No es que no hubiera presencia imperial sino que todos los soldados cuidaban las industrias y el comercio, así que los bosques no estaban vigilados mas allá de una patrulla ocasional de Moto Speeders.

El droide del hutt nos llevo a _Ma'Ak Ventress,_ uno de los bares que hay ocultos en las copas de los árboles, donde saco de su pecho una bolsa de cuero rojo que puso sobre el mostrador cromado y dijo:

—Gamoreano sírvale a todos en el bar su trago favorito, también quiero que le sirva a los cuatro invitados de mi amo un vaso de licor Grealish y a mi amo Ziro el Hutt sírvale brandy de Coruscant en un vaso cubierto de carbonita virgen por dentro— nosotros nos sentamos en la barra mientras nuestro cantinero se daba la vuelta y preparaba nuestros tragos que eran de color verde y azul, el azul flotaba sobre el verde por ser más espeso, el vaso de cristal ( _producidos por Kaiba Corp._ ) con un agitador de madera —¿Cómo se toma esto, lo revuelven o se lo toman de un trago?— pregunte al droide —Es bastante sencillo, debes agitarlo y tomar un trago largo, si gusta señor Motou puedo revolver su trago para su disfrute— yo le sonreí —Gracias y dime Yugi— el droide revolvió mi vaso y cuando lo probé, era entre ácida y dulce, me agrado la textura aunque Tea casi vomita.

* * *

—Yugi, te lo pondré de esta manera si vienes conmigo a Nal Hutta te haré ganar millones de créditos cada noche, tendrás tus propios aposentos en mi palacio de Coruscant, la mejor compañía que el imperio puede ofrecer, estarás en las fiestas más exclusivas de la galaxia y tus guardaespaldas por supuesto. Entonces ¿Qué contestas Yugi Motou?— yo iba a contestar cuando Joey se adelantó —Bueno Yugi jamás hace un viaje sin sus amigos— Ziro le dio una mirada fulminante —No me importa con que o quien viaje, solo me importa oír su respuesta, no la palabrería inútil con la que gastas mi tiempo— su voz fue gélida y tajante; contrastó, por mucho, con la voz chillona y empalagosa que usualmente tiene. Ziro volteó a verme a los ojos, esperando mi respuesta —Si, iré contigo pero con la condición de que pueda llevar a mis amigos— Ziro volvió a sonreír —¡Claro llévalos, no me importa! Su nave saldrá esta misma noche, empaquen lo necesario y vean a mi piloto en el Valle al sur de este bosque, la nave se llama _Chacal I—_

* * *

Que tus padres te presten poca atención tiene sus ventajas y este viaje que cambio mi vida es un ejemplo de ello: Cuando mi mamá me vio empacando me pregunto _"Yugi, cariño, ¿Para qué estás empacando?"_ Solo le mentí " _Voy a un campamento con mis amigos"_ Mi mamá se encogió de hombros y se fue sin querer saber mas, esa misma tarde salí hacia el  Valle del contrabandista ( _Llamado así por obvias razones_ ); ahí me encontré con el resto mi grupito, Tristán me recibió —Yugi, te estábamos esperando, nuestra nave esta en el hangar Delta-052— asentí y caminamos juntos hasta el bar subterráneo que había bajo un molino, ahí nos estaban esperando el resto, que nos recibieron con mucho cariño —Oigan ya saben quien es nuestro piloto o solo esperamos junto a la nave— todos nos quedamos pensando unos momentos y luego Tea tuvo una idea y fue con el cantinero —Disculpe, ¿Quién es el piloto del _Chacal I_?— el cantinero no se molesto en voltear solo dijo —En la mesa en el rincón junto a la puerta— Tea nos guió hasta una mesa apartada, y hasta un poco oculta, al lado derecho de la puerta, había dos personas sentadas y un wookie junto a ellos. Curioso que un padre trajera a su hijo a un lugar así, digo el muchacho ( _No pasa de los 14 años_ ) trae una especie de armadura pero su casco estaba en la mesa, el señor tendría unos treinta y tantos, no traía ninguna protección visible y junto al wookie había una ballesta láser —Disculpe señor, de casualidad ¿Usted es el piloto del _Chacal I_?— lo siguiente nadie lo esperaba —No esa es mi nave, Solo y Chuy usan el Halcón Milenario— ¡Nuestro piloto era un chamaco de **no más de catorce años**! —Nosotros esperábamos a alguien de más edad cuando Ziro nos informó de nuestro transporte— él se sonrío y nos respondió con un sarcasmo irritante —Y yo no esperaba que mis pasajeros fueran un cuarteto de niños mimados de ciudad, la vida está llena de decepciones— yo creo que lo que más me molesto fue la sonrisa burlona que puso al decir eso. El hombre, Solo, y el wookie, Chuy, se soltaron a reír, Solo dijo —No se que disfruto mas; el hecho de que vas a terminar de niñera durante tu viaje o que estoy seguro que estos chiquillos no tienen ni idea de en lo que se han metido— el muchacho pareció meditarlo y luego empezó a reír.

Cuando por fin terminaron de reírse nos invitaron a sentarnos, nuestro piloto nos preguntó —¿Quién de ustedes es Yugi Motou?— yo alce la mano —¿Tienen alguna condición médica, alergias o algo que deba saber?— Negamos con la cabeza. Llego una mesera con tres vasos —¿Flaminguero?— Solo alzó su mano —¿Blaster de hielo?— Nuestro piloto alzó la mano —Y un Wookie wango— Chuy gruño. La la mesera nos pregunto —¿Qué van tomar ustedes?— nos miramos a ver y luego Tristán dijo —Por casualidad ¿Tienen jugo de Havasa?— la mesera asintió mientras que los tres pilotos de nuevo rieron hasta que la cara se les puso roja ( _Los dos humanos si se pusieron rojos de la cara aunque el Wookie no estoy seguro_ ) —Voy a necesitar ponerles correas a estos niños— dijo nuestro piloto entre risas —No se por que te preocupas tanto Cody, solo déjalos en el puerto de Nal Hutta, dales un mapa y ve por tu paga— Nuestros jugos llegaron y los otros tres estaban recuperando el aire, Tea los miraba enojada por como se referían a nosotros.

Fue cuando llego el último de los integrantes de aquella incomoda reunión.


	3. Rumbo a Nal Hutta

Llegó otro chamaco en una armadura plateada con bordes de color morado azulado, de las clases de estudios sociales galácticos pude saber que era mandaloriana, traía un rifle colgado de un hombro y una mochila jet con una especie de misil pequeño; se sentó junto a nosotros en la mesa y llamó a la, mesera —Voy a querer un Bonadan booze— se quito el casco y lo puso en la mesa frente a el —¿Qué pasa Jango, porque la cara larga?— dijo Solo con una sonrisa burlona —No estoy de humor Solo, sabes que no me gusta que me llames por el nombre de mi padre—¿Qué sucede Bobba, estas con iguales y también está Solo?— dijo sonriendo Cody, Solo le empujo la cabeza de manera juguetona —Mi novia esta embarazada y quiere que consiga un empleo regular y con pagos mensuales, yo le dije que ella se enamoro de un caza recompensas y que con eso se conformaría o se buscará a alguien mas— no hace falta decir que todos, incluyendo el wookie, nos quedamos boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos, el tal Bobba tenía aproximadamente la edad de nuestro piloto y su novia ya estaba embarazada —Bonadan Booze— dijo la mesera al llegar —No quiero ofender pero ¿Qué hacen cuatro niños de ciudad aquí?— Tristán contesto —Cody nos llevara a nosotros a Nal Hutta porque Yugi es el campeón de Ziro para el torneo— Bobba se rió tanto que le salió su bebida por la nariz —¡Qué asco!— grito Tea mientras él se limpiaba la nariz con el guante de su armadura —Oye, me acompañas y dividimos la paga a la mitad ¿Que te parece?—¿De cuanto estamos hablando Cody?—140 grandes cada uno—Me anoto— Cody se puso su casco y nos volteó a ver —¡Vámonos! Toma 15 minutos evadir las patrullas imperiales y llegar a Nal Hutta por el hiperespacio— nos levantamos, Cody dejo unos créditos para la cuenta y fuimos a su nave.

* * *

El Chacal I


End file.
